mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Set Animal
Set animals are a species of extremely powerful, extremely magical beasts that originated from Egypt, but have now spread around the world. They are well-known as the animal totem for the Immortal from which they get their name. Appearance As Set is an Immortal that was worshiped as the god of chaos, it would make sense for his totem to be equally chaotic in appearance. They tend to have an aardvark like head, with conical, rabbit-like ears, a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs, bright red, glowing eyes, rusty-colored fur, a greyhound-like body, and a reptilian tail, that is forked at the end and has triangular points, similar to squid tentacles. This tail moves as if it has a life of its own. They also vary in size, from the size of a fox, to the size of a dog, to even the size of a horse. Behavior Set animals, like their master, are quite chaotic in nature. They are highly intelligent, cunning, insidious, vindictive, and sadistic. However, despite these, they make remarkable parents, with the mothers taking care of their cubs with vigor and vigilance until they are old enough to take care of themselves. They tend to live in deserts, as deserts are their master's domain. They are quite wild, very powerful, extremely dangerous, and they only will respect/follow the orders of their Immortal master, or his demigod children. Also, just like the quetzalcoatls, if one dares destroy their number, they will call down Set's wrath (however, he will understand if it was in self-defense, or else had no other choice). Powers *'Enhanced bite:' Set animals, due to their jaw strength, teeth, and drool, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Set animals are able to sustain blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Set animals are able to survive with little-to-no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Set animals are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even frequencies that most others may not be able to hear. *'Enhanced smell:' Set animals are able to detect various beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Set animals are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Set animals are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beasts and beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Set animals are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Set animals are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-light conditions or in complete darkness. *'Acidic saliva:' Set animals possess saliva that doubles as highly corrosive acid. *'Desert adaptation:' Set animals are adapted to living in the desert, allowing them to go longer than most without food or water, and withstand the heat of the day and the cold of the night. *'Chaos manipulation:' Set animals, like their master, are able to manipulate the chaotic forces of this world. *'Disaster manipulation:' Set animals are able to create and manipulate natural disasters. *'Storm manipulation:' Set animals are able to create and manipulate storms. *'Set animal communication:' Set animals are able to communicate with fellow members of their species. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Immortal Totem Category:Egypt